The Frog Prince
by shinkai1996
Summary: A real frog, fake prince story
0

Once upon a time, there was a magical spring of water deep inside the woods. Around the spring of water, flowers always bloom and grasses were always green. It is known that animals that lived near the spring are as intelligent as human, they can speak in human language and cast magic. It is known that there was a beautiful rose in the middle of the spring. Those who plugged the rose, can be raised from the dead.

1

One fine evening a young princess put on her bonnet and clogs. She went out to take a walk by herself in a wood. The weather was so warm and the flowers smelled so good that the princess walked astray from the path. But she didn't notice. She walked and walked, and stopped in front of a cool spring of water with a rose in the middle of it. There were flowers from four seasons bloom around the spring, and grasses were green because it was spring. The princess was pleased, and play with her golden ball happily at the edge of the spring.

She was tossing it up into the air, and catching it again as it fell. After a time she threw it up so high that she missed catching it as it fell into the spring. The princess looked into the spring after her ball, but it was very deep, so deep that she could not see the bottom of it. She began to cry, and said, "Alas! If I could only get my ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in the world."

She cried and cried, but the woods were silent.

A deer jumped by, and ask "What a beautiful little princess. Why do you weep so bitterly?" Princess looked up and said, "My golden ball has fallen into the spring, if you could get it for me, I would give you all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in the world." The deer looked into the spring, but it is so deep that it could not see the bottom of it. The deer shake its head slowly, and jumped away from the princess.

She cried and cried, but the woods were silent.

A bunny jumped by, and ask "What a beautiful little princess. Why do you weep so bitterly?" Princess looked down and said, "My golden ball has fallen into the spring. If you could get it for me, I would give you all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in the world." The bunny looked into the spring, but it is so deep that it could not see the bottom of it. The bunny shake its head slowly, and jumped away from the princess.

The princess cried and cried. She had cried so long and so hopelessly that her eyes turned red and her throat turned dry.

While the princess thought there is no hope for getting her golden ball back anymore. At the moment, a frog put its head out of the water, and said, "Princess, why do you weep so bitterly?"

"Alas!" said she, "go away! You nasty frog!"

"I saw there is a golden ball is sinking into the spring, does it belongs to you, my princess?"

"Yes! Yes it is." The princess stopped crying and finally looked at the frog, "get it to me, now!"

The frog said, "If you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from your golden plate, and sleep on your bed, I will bring you your ball."

"What nonsense, "thought the princess, "What a silly frog! It can never even get out of the spring to visit me, though it can get my ball for me, and therefore I will promise it can get what it ask"

So she said to the frog, "Well, if you will bring me my ball, I will do all you ask."

Then the frog put its head down, and dived deep under the water. After a little while it came up again, with the ball in its mouth, and threw it on the edge of the spring.

As soon as the princess get her golden ball, she ran away from the frog and the spring. She could not wait to leave the frog as it is so ugly and nasty that the princess would not willing to take one more glance at it.

She ran so fast that she could not hear the frog had been calling her name.

2

The next day, just as the princess had sat down for dinner, she heard a strange noise - tap, tap - plash, plash – and soon afterwards she heard a knock at the door, and a little voice said:

"Open the door, my princess dear,

Open the door to thy true love here!

And mind the words that thou and I said

By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

The princess ran to the door and opened it. She saw the ugly and nasty frog was standing in front of the door and raised its head so hard just for look at the princess's beautiful little face.

The princess was frightened. She kicked the frog away and whisper "Alas! What a nasty frog! Get away from the royal door!" She close the door and pretended nothing was knocking.

The king, her father, asked her what was the matter.

"Nothing" said the princess, "it was the sound of the wind."

While she was speaking the frog knocked again at the door, and said in a loud voice that everyone in the hall can heard it clearly:

"Open the door, my princess dear,

Open the door to thy true love here!

And mind the words that thou and I said

By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

"What was the matter? Tell me the truth, my precious princess, tell me what happened." The king asked again.

"There is a nasty frog," said she, "it lifted my ball for me out of the spring last morning. I told him that he can live with me here, thinking that he could never get out of the spring; but there he is at the door."

Then the king said to the young princess, "As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in."

So the princess had to open the door and let the frog in, - tap, tap - plash, plash - from the bottom of the room to the top, till he came up close to the table where the princess sat.

The princess was so frightened that her body was shaking, until the frog came in front of her and said "you must lift me onto the chair, my princess." The princess stop shaking all of a sudden, and now she felt hate in her whole body. Now she must eat with and sleep with a nasty and ugly frog. She could not believe the king, her father, would make her suffer with great shame.

as the frog eat, the princess thought "The frog will never sleep with me! What will the other ladies say if they knew I sleep with a nasty and ugly frog? Oh it is too frightening to even thinking about."

"Now I am tired; carry me upstairs, and put me into your bed" As the frog demanded, princess lifted it up from the table.

When they arrived to the princess's room, she dropped the frog onto the floor, and took a knife from the table. She was holding the knife so tight, as her hate toward the frog was so true.

"It is late, now we should sleep." The frog turned his back to princess and talked to her. But not until its last words were being said, the princess had chopped off its head.

"Alas! What a nasty and ugly frog!" She said to her maidservant, "take it out and bury it for me! To somewhere I will never see"

The maidservant was frightened as she saw the princess's face was ferocious like a devil. She took the frog in her hands and ran out of the castle crying.

She ran and ran, when she realized, she was standing in the front of the cool spring of water. The flowers from four seasons are still blooming and the grass was as green as it is spring.

"Oh poor little frog! There is no reason for you to be murdered because you are a frog." The maidservant buried the frog at the edge of the spring, and left the wood crying.

The princess had a good sleep after she killed the frog. She dreamed that she was married with a handsome prince and lived happily ever after happily ever after.

3

The next day when the princess and her father, the king, were sitting by the table, they heard a knock at the door, and a little voice again.

"Open the door, my princess dear,

Open the door to thy true love here!

And mind the words that thou and I said

By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

The princess's eyes were wide open as she saw the sun rise from the west and set in the east; her body was shaking as she was so frightened that she could not even hold the spoon. She ran to the door and opened it, she bowed and saw a frog standing in front of the door. The frog was as ugly and nasty as the one she had killed last night. It raised its head so hard just for look at the princess's beautiful little face.

The princess had to let it in as her father commanded.

The frog sat beside the princess and ate in her plate.

The princess could not understand, she had killed the frog. She chopped off the nasty and ugly frog's head and it should not be alive.

She was frightened but angry.

The night when she took the frog with her to her bedroom, and she chopped off the frog's head again with the same knife.

But the next day, and the day after, the frog appeared in front of the door again and again. No matter how many times the frog came to the princess, the princess kept chopping off its head, and the maidservant kept burying the frog at the edge of the spring.

Both of them were scared. The princess was scared by the frog as she thought the frog must be some kind of evil. The maidservant was scared by the princess, as her face looked no longer beautiful but ferocious with hate and malice.

4

It is known that the magical spring of water has a beautiful rose in the middle, it can raise those who are dead back to life. When the maidservant bury the frog in the edge of the spring, the rose cast its magic to bring the frog back to life.

The frog did not believe the princess would break her vow, as the day when it first met the princess, it had fallen in love for her. But as the princess had killed the frog for a thousand times, even the most foolish in the world can see the cruelty of the princess.

The frog hated the princess so much, it kept going to the castle and let the princess kill it, just to see the fear in the princess's eyes.

One evening when the frog was about to go to the castle, a handsome prince was riding through the cool spring of water.

"Ah! What a beautiful rose!" The prince saw the rose in the middle of the spring, "if I can bring it to a princess, she will marry me as soon as she see this beautiful rose!" He jumped into the spring and tried to swim to the rose. But it was very deep, so deep that it seems have no bottom. He drowned before he could reach the rose.

"What a handsome man!" the frog said, as it saw the prince's dead body sinking deep into the spring, "what if I have his face and body, the princess must marry me and I can get revenge for her cruelty!" The frog cast a magic, and now it has the prince's handsome face and strong body.

The evening, the frog did not come to the castle. The princess thought it is the end, she laughed and danced and sang, the whole castle was full of her laughter.

5

The next day the frog prince rode to the front of the castle, and yelled to the princess,

"Open the door, my princess dear,

Open the door to thy true love here!"

Once the princess saw the prince, she had fallen in love for his handsomeness. He has blonde hair, beautiful lips, and green eyes that looked at her with affection. She could not wait until the prince propose her, she begged the king to allow her marry the prince.

She begged and begged, and finally the king let her go with the prince to his wealthy kingdom.

6

The night when this newly married couple arrived to the prince's kingdom, they sat beside the same table, eat with the same plate, and slept in the same bed.

The princess felt that she is the happiest person in the world.

She looked at the prince who is sleeping next to her, and kissed his lips.

A magical moment happened. Princess's beautiful ginger hair started to fall, as well as her young and beautiful body started to shrink. Her teeth were falling out of her lips, and her skin started to become sticky. She was turning into a frog!

The princess saw what had been happening with her body in the mirror, she was in despair but she could not do anything to stop the transformation, until she became a frog.

The prince looked at her eyes filled with despair and told her the truth.

The prince had died and he is the frog who was being rejected and killed over and over again. The frog hated her as much as she hates the frog. The frog used magic to become the prince. But the magic will not last forever, until a princess who loved him kiss him on his lips. The princess will become the frog, and the frog will become the prince, forever.

The princess looked at the mirror, she is now the nasty and ugly frog that she hated the most.

She wanted to scream but there is no scream, she wanted to cry but there is no tear.

She was in so much despair and jumped out of the tower.

7

The frog prince soon married with another beautiful, young and kind princess, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
